thepizzamanfandomcom-20200215-history
Part III
Chapter 1: TikTok “Oh hello there welcome to the game show TikTok Calluses a game shows where people that are using TikToks and people will be hit with a pie in the face I know that's not dangerous but on the next level, we are going to max it up with making people being punched in the face. Our first contestant is Emma!” I say. “Emma come on up!” I tell her. “By the way, our second contestant is Pikachu, and our last who beat 6 years of this game, his name is Gaylord Robinson.”So hey welcome to the show so as you know the rules are that I am going to say a sentence and you exactly as the sentence was saying if don’t punch in the face so everybody at home if wanna join call 888 poop fast and you will be in our game. So Emma you are up first here is your sentence quack like a duck meow like a chicken let see you do that. Emma said “ ok here is the dance quack quack meow meow”. Ok wow that’s amazing like those chicken memes wow so special. Ok who is up next let’s go with Pikachu here is your whoops that’s the buzzer that mean it’s commercial break see you guys after this commercial break. Who wants poop who like to slide on poop and also who likes to do a bunch of stuff with poop get the Poop box it has a lot of poop inside such as slime poop, regular poop, food poop that you can eat for reals its scented chocolate and Etc. enjoy today and it only cost $9.00. Hey guys. Welcome back to game show tik tok o Rama alright for our replay we have Emma doing this weird but special dance wow dang. Ok so now up next is Pikachu your sentence is run like a bus eat like a hisnic. Can not say the full word don’t knock why but you have to do it. Oh ok look at though dance move “ok ok ok” the audience said. Wow great job my dude we’ll let’s see who is in 1st place so far. Audience pick your choice ( music in the background ) doo doo doo doo doo do do do. Ok we are back let’s see who is in 1st place 3…..2…..1 and it is Emma nice job . Ok so now and last but not least always win at this game show Gaylord Watterson Blurred Screen. ' ' Chapter 2: Interview The News reporter Lisa said “Welcome to crikey news the news that supports every where today we are going to be interviewing the host of the game show TikTok it is Jaiden Winborne or as know as in his books pizza man Jackson stop it it’s your turn.” Jackson said “ Come on what was I am supposed to do.” Lisa said “ you are supposed to interview him Ok.” Jackson said “ok so hey jaiden winborne what’s up how is your life and games show’s going.” It is going great also my game shows there more Fun funny then ever. Then I wake. “Wake up jaiden Wake up” Emma said. It is time to tell them ' ' Chapter 3: Life With my Girlfriend Emma “I’m up I’m up. Oh yeah. We need to reveal ourselves to billy bob and rura. Ok Pikachu come, emma stay.” i say. They listen, and then we left. I open tear then we get to billy bob. I look around and then i see billy bob. “Hey! C.T.o.G. has been destroyed.” i tell him. “What! I’ll go get RuRa.” “RuRa! RuRa! Something’s happened!” Billy Bob shout. “What? What happened?” he ask. “C.T.o.G. has been blown up!” he say. “What? How?” rura ask. “Really really big bombs.” Pikachu answer. “Hey, your that yellow rabbit Billy Bob met right?” rura ask. “Yes I am.” he answered. “You guys must need a place to stay, right?” he offer. “Yeah, we do.” I answer. “Well your welcome to stay with us.” rura tell us. “Really?” I ask. “Yes. you can.” good thing i don’t tell him about emma. He don’t need to know. Pto story. Ok thanks. Yay yay we found a home. I bring Emma there later. Yay. ' ' Chapter 4: Being a Terrarian Ima terrarian. Yay. I walk around the house, look around too. I then go to town. Pikachu and me walk for a while, then we bump into pretty girl. “Hey guys. Your new house is this way.” she tell us. she tell us to follow. We go to village, and then a cool house. “Here it is.” she say. “Wow!” Pikachu say. After staring at it for 5 minutes, she give us tour. “Thank you. I like house.” I tell her. She walk away, then i go get emma. I get a new house for us. We live together. Yay.” i tell her. “I like you a lot.” she tell me. I blush, and we walk in. We get inside, then she me. I kiss her too, for long time. ' ' Chapter 5: Making a House, Home All I know is Emma kiss me when I try to decorate. I put couch, bed, table, chairs, dressers, and a TV in the rooms. When I go to the living room, Emma drag me to the bedroom. “what are you doing” I say. “Something I want to do for a long time” she say. “What” i tell her. She starts to take of her clothes ! “ you are a hot mess, but still hot. are you ready” she ask. Then we did it! After I felt godly. And also we are engaged now! ' ' Chapter 6: Pikachu Hello Terraria! Welcome back to the news today we are going to be talking about the weather update the weather on the whole world is sunny but 100% slime rainy so get to running and get yourself sick all you want yeah yeah!!! Pikachu out. (Pikachu is walking off stage) oh hey Emma and jaiden blurring out. So hi this is jaiden now me and Pikachu decided that oh hey whats up Emma and Jaiden how is it going. Jaiden said “ we are a ok honestly we are engaged as what i may think but yeh being a gameshow host is going great making it be my job is just amazing. Oh ok well what about you Emma. Emma said” i am doing fine”. Ok well great anything else. Emma said “ No.” ' ' Chapter 7: Emma Hey guys this is Emma so I do not have any jobs because I just don’t even know why but yeah all I do is spend time with this fiancé of mine know as pizzaman( Jaiden) so yeah it is amazing just speaking doing the fun stuff without really being bored if I had a job it’s just sad because I can’t get money wow can my life get any worse. Pizzaman said “ ok just calm down my life is a little bit worse but I do not really care about”. Ok so let’s focus on the facts since I do not have any jobs I get to stay in the House alone but at least I am watching this show that i love the most because my fiancé is in it. I am more likely to pay less taxes then my fiancé but you know who cares it could probably be fun without no money I can probably Just find one and see I could get in. I do not really know what I want to be because I am more likely to buy VSCO girls supplies because I support it like my other friends Save the turtles!!!!! ' ' Chapter 8: talking to minecraft villagers Hey guys I am back pizzaman is here so that is how our day to day life goes is it sick if it is promise me it’s going to get more sick I am saying cool but like in a different saying so yeh let’s go look around terraria friends don’t forget about my music. Music start. Oh wait. Pikachu said “ wait why did you stop the music keep on going”. No I am not I found a house that doesn’t belong in terraria I seen this house before oh wait it’s that Minecraft house why is it here. Emma said “ let’s ask” Knock Knock oh hey why are you in terraria . Villager said “ have I heard of you before or seen you”. Yeh when I was time traveling I saw you trying to be the president of C.T.o.G. the greatest president. Villiager said “ well yeh but with all the bombs explosions and volcanoes being erupted it’s just gone crazy so I decided on were should I move to and I decided to move to terraria because it just looks like a nice place”. Me too even my friends it happens to us to so thank we will talk to you again next time I guess. Writer please go to next chapter. Writer said “ ok well let’s do this”. ' ' Chapter 9: The war battle Boom. zap. Crack. I hear these noises from the house. I go outside, and go towards RuRa house. Then I see a girl, boy and robed people. I go back get Emma and Pikachu and run to a girl named Bunny. “They’re coming from behind.” i tell her. “OK THANKS!” she shout as she run past. I turn look at village, and see RuRa fighting the boy and girl. then the boy start to hit rura. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” she scream. But a different dude come and block. Then he and the other boy get stabbed by the bad girl.“NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Bunny94 scream. “NOT YOU TOO!!!” Then rura shoot bad girl and then both bad people die. But then the robed people start chanting behind us. I get out a sword that rura give me. It is called influx waver. It shoot things. I use it and give emma one too. We kill 4 robed people, and then the guy with the mask and robes. Yay. boom. We win. We happy, and then we go to house. ' ' Chapter 10: The wedding So rura invite us to his sisters’ wedding a few months after the war battle. I don’t know what to expect, but it was good. They did the wedding stuff, and then goldie scream. Everyone run over. Then rura shout “EVERYONE BUT ALEX, ’94, BUNNY, BILLY BOB, KATHERINE, CREEPER AND BUNNY JR. GO!!” he order. No one move, so he shout “NOW!” I find a ladder in the back of the building, and go up it. I then see how birth works. Then emma find me up here. We do what we did in chapter 5, but without safety. We fall asleep up here. I wake up to here rura say “having fun are we?” he say this because we have no clothes and he see that because we have nothing to cover us and he see emma too. Uh oh. I stand up and say “yes.” then emma stand up. Then i realize how tall emma is versus me. Wow. emma so hot. Then we do it again, and rura leave. Fast forward 9 months, were getting married. We do it, and then yay were married. 2 days later emma have a baby. My baby boy. Also emma have baby girl. Pizza man jr and emma jr. yay. I think i end it here. 2 kids a wife and a nice newish home. Pizza man signing off.